


walk in line

by Roissy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: Merry Christmas dear! :* I hope you like it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Merry Glebmas 2k19





	walk in line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylormorley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormorley/gifts).

> Merry Christmas dear! :* I hope you like it.


End file.
